Love Story
by OurLadyOfSorrowsx
Summary: this is just a story i decided to write. it was influenced by 'salems lot and well... you can kinda get it really when you read this but its all original characters. It was just the influence of that book and thats just a working title may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Aiden Hart took a look at the main street of the town he would call a temporary

home "Get used to it Big Bro, we got no choice right now"

"I know, you keep telling me this. which doesnt fail to irritate the shit outta me y'know"

"Well you'll get over it." Quinn yawned. His brother didnt answer him, he just gave him a look behind

his dark glasses and walked into the small cafe to get a well needed caffine fix before

he killed his brother and saved... them... a job.

Helena Duritz watched the two young men argue outside her parents coffee shop and stared as

they walked in. She was shocked at their appearance, they looked too interesting to be in this

little crap hole of a town, _maybe they'll steal me away to live an interesting life... well i _

_wouldnt mind leaving with the dark haired one, damn. _She subconsiously fixed her hair and

grinned at him inanly as he approached the counter "Erm yea can i have a white coffee please?

Miss?"

"Helena!" her mother gave her a dirty look and shoved her out of the way "So

what brings two young men like you and your..."

"Brother"

"Brother, to this neck of the woods?" her mother looked relieved as she

said the brother part "sick of city life" he smiled a forced smile at this nosey woman and turned

away and left the shop. "Well! what a rude young man! honestly! did you see that Helen?" God how

Helena hated that name, _im not an old woman mother! _"yea, oh he forgot his change, ill take it out to him"

she relished the chance to leave her mother as she ranted about how _rude _that young man was! "Excuse me!

Excuse me! you forgot your change!" she ran over, he spun around. As she slowed down he stared at her

_wow, outside in the light she looks less... gormless. OK lets face it she looks hot _"ummm thanks"

"sorry abot my mom, its just that.. well you'll have to get used to it living in a small town." She smiled welcomingly

and spun on her heels and walked into the cafe again. He watched until the (slightly cutting) voice of

his younger brother cut in "She seemed nice"

"She was"

"If your going to pursue her (and i know you are, you relish heartbreak too much not too) then just be aware that

you'll have to leave her, be it moving or her (or you) dying. And really i dont want another person to worry about

so shes your responsibility"

"Finished?" Quinn nodded, and Aiden shook his head. They got in the car and drove to the house outside town.

The polite rap on the door interrupted Aidens fragmented sleep and nightmares, and it was welcomed when he seen the visitor

"sorry, i just... Well i asked about and thought i would bring up some stuff, just incase you hadnt got any groceries in yet..."

"Well my brother away there just now so... but thank you"

"Anyway" She turned to walk away but he shouted her back "i was wondering where the nearest bar is?"

"Well... If you dont want the gossipy locals, you'd have to head into Monroeville, which is about a half an hour drive."

"You wanna go in... like... now?" He looked away blushing furiously, she smiled at the sweetness of the act

"Yea i'd really like that thanks"

They sat laughing at the ridiculousness of small town life for hours and Helena realised that Aiden had

practically heard her whole life story, which wasnt that interesting but she had managed to make last and hour and a half,

she tended to go off on tangents when she was drunk "so you've heard about me now i want your history"

"nah.. its not that interesting really... you really dont."

"neither is mine, but i told you" she said her voice slurring slightly. He looked at her incredulously

"thats because your drunk, and drunks tend to talk alot" she swayed dangerously, nodding in an over

the top manner asociated with drunkeneness and slipped off the seat giggling madly "ahhh, i was

waiting for that" she muttered in-between giggle fits.

"i think that means you get to go home now" he chuckled lightly and helped her up.

"I think your very shhhhhhexshhhhhi" she slurred as they staggered up to her front door.

"Ummmm thank you for that. Whatever it was" and he struggled with her bag to get her keys out.

"Thank you... will i see you again? Prefer...prefraaa"

"Preferably sober yea, i'd like that" she smiled and her eyes danced under the streetlight.

"Coooel" and she staggered up the path to her house and Aiden stood watching before setting off

home.

He felt a little rough the next morning but imagined how Helena must be feeling and was thankful he

hadnt got into that state _and with her mother, jeez. I better visit her later. _He smiled a little as he went into the kitchen to

get breakfast "good night? You disappeared. I thought..."

"I left a note"

"Where i wouldnt see it"

"Come on Quinnn your sounding like a wife... or mother" Quinn stared at Aiden for a moment, and Aiden regretted saying

anything about moms, Quinn took what happened worse, he wasnt quite over it. Well to see what he had... Aiden didnt

blame him for storming away "I didn't mean anything by that! Quinn!" He shouted up after his brother and was worried about him,

he didn't know exactly what Quinn saw that night, Quinn didnt talk about it and Aiden didnt ask, partly out of fear for what he would say.

But what Aiden saw was bad enough... The sight of his 8 year old brother covered in their mothers blood... Aidens original thought

was th Quinn killed them, the sight of his parents... No it couldn't have been Quinn. He knew his brother way too well. And to know what he knew

now proved it. What was chasing them was what killed their parents, and everyone else who meant anything to the brothers. Something which

they never understood, what had they done to deserve this treatment? Nothing, they were 8 and 12 when their parents died.

Part of the travelling was to find out why. And to avoid the... vampires. He hated saying that word it still sounded so ridiculous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aiden felt restless, there was something amiss. Quinn was sitting staring over at him with an uneasy look on his face.

"what! Quinn your making me nervous"

"someone died 2 nights ago. They took him to the morgue. He isnt there now"

"Where'd they take him?"

"nowhere, its as if he got up and walked out, but noone seen it, and he was definetely dead..." Aidens uneasiness spilled

over. "I have to see Helena"

"I dont know if thats a good idea. This means that they're here and if you love her you won't draw attention to it. Shes in danger Aiden."

"im so fucking sick of this! I hate running, I hate having to be careful. I'm going to se her, I swear to God if one of them touches her...

Quinn, i can't just forget about her... and i can't just move on"

"So your getting her involved, you may well be signing her death warrent. Thats pretty fucking selfish if you ask me, but hey go on,

put the woman you 'love' in serious danger just so you can get laid a few more times" Aiden stared at Quinn. There was a dagger

sticking in his back, and his brother put it there. There was nothing to say, what had passed between the brothers

left a huge ravine between them. Aiden stormed out.

Quinn put his head in his hands. He never meant to make his brother hate him, maybe he didn't literally hate him. But what

he seen in Aidens eyes was pretty damn close. "Dammit, dammit!" he decided to leave his

brother to cool down abit before he explained himelf,he had went too far. He knew that far too well.

He just hoped he hadn't lost him, he still needd his older brother, he couldn't protect himself against an unknown

enemy, they needed each other.

Helena was surprised when Aiden turned up onher doorstep, he seemed upset, distraught was a better word for it. "Aiden, whats

wrong? Tell me?" She was surprised at how tired he looked, the fear in his eyes when she expressed concern. He lookd like he was

about to faint. "Come with me, my mothers in and I cant face her, not now." She took his hand and they went to the car.

"what is it? Aiden please talk to me, don't block me out" He looked at her with those sad eyes and she held him close. They didn't speak

for a minute as if he was working out what to say. How to go about it. She didnt rush him, there was no point rushing him. He would talk

when he wanted. He heart broke when she saw the pain his eyes. She kissed the top of his head and felt the love swell in her chest until

she felt like she could cry from the sheer honesty of the feeling. He sat up "I can't... I just... can't. Its far too dangerous, look i dont think

you should see me. Never again. i know you'll get over me. I'm not that important. I'm unreliable... i mean i'll just end up

moving town again and i like you too much to break your heart... so just ignore me, hate me. I dont know just...

get over me" and with a few select words Helena could feel a tearing feeling in her chest. _He didnt want to break my heart?_

_Why did he do that then? Why did he... whats wrong with me? _ The burning tears welled in her eys and she looked away.

As Aiden stood up and left her sitting on the ground under an old oak tree.

A few meters away from Helena, Aiden was struggling with the urge to run over to her and ask for forgiveness for

what he told her. He instantly regretted it. The knife in his back twisted slightly as if to say "i told you so"

he could hear his brother saying it, but Quinn was right, wasn't he? How could Aiden put a complete stranger

in mortal danger, for... what? It was too early to tell if it was love but the throbbing in his chest

suggested that perhaps, just perhaps it was. Did he believe in love at first sight? Not usually, and considering the first sight

he was surprised there was lust. But these thoughts didn't stop a few tears escaping the fortress he'd spent years

building around his heart to stop the pain he was experiencing right now. With great regret he carried on walking away.

Helena wated until he was gone before she started crying. She wouldn't let him see he cry. She was better than that.

The one thing she took from her mother was never let a man see you cry. So she sat thee fighting back the tears until he was

far enough away when the dam burst and the tears cascaded down her face in a torrent, the mascara leaving black stains

down her cheeks.

Aiden arrived back at the house with a heavy heart and deep regrets. He could have protected her. _why am i getting_

_so upset about a woman i barely know? 'because you love her?' his mind answered. _He couldn't find a good answer to

that.

Helena calmed down enough to drive home. Not speaking to her mother she ran up the stairs and buried her face

in her pillow like a broken-hearted teenager. Mharianne Duritz knew her daughter too well and knew instantly that

the young man who had just moved to the town (and became the object of Helenas attentions, much to her mothers

dislike- Mharianne just KNEW something like this would happen) had broken her heart... or gotten her in trouble.

All the same she went up to her daughters room and sat on the side of her bed. "What is it Helena? honey..."

"Nothing mom, please just leave me. I don't want to hear one more 'i told you so' ok? I know, i screwed up. I

have bad taste in men. I pick the trouble makers, the emotionally distant or emotionally scarred. I get ok! just leave me!"

"So thats what you think I was going to say?"

"oh don't act like I've insulted you. Cut the crap mom i know you" With that she rolled on her side and screwed her eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

rising heartbreak with a rising deathtoll

The hardest thing Helena had to watch was the breakdown of the Jerome family unit with the funeral of their youngest born daughter. Lyndsey Jerome was best friends with Helena all through hig school. She had gotten Helena through the hardest 4 years in her life with a smile and stopped Helena killing herself... or someone else. The bullying she endured was painful and that had been her hour of need and Lyndsey never left her side and stood up for her even though her reputation was on the line by hanging around with such a loser. Helena steeled herself, knowing that it was her turn to stand by Lyndsey and be there for her in her hour of need. Fom across the graveyard she spotted Aiden standing with Quinn talking. He was dressed all in black and his mid-length black hair was scruffy. But it was obvious he had tried to tame it, and that made her smile. That he cared enough to try and tame the untameable was sweet and her heart did a flip when she seen him. It was true that, despite what he said that day, she still cared... and wanted him. "Lyndsey hon are you ok?" the dead look in her dear friends eyes told her everything

"on top of all this... the death. mom and dad have gone cold. and i feel so ill!" She held her friend for a moment, fearing that is she let her go Lyndsey might collapse. "will you stay with me? please? it would be great to have at least one friendly face. look at them all staring at me... at us. I DONT WANT YOUR SYMPATHY! AND MY FAMILY SURE AS HELL DONT NEED IT!"

"Lyndsey, please calm down" she approached her friend but Lyndsey shrunk away her eyes dull and hate filled. "Lynds?" and she realised this wasnt her best friend. This was not the girl who helped her survive High School. "Who are you?" she whispered. This girl-thing laughed evilly.

"Even now there is more of us. Sure they are still young. But we will see you sleep like the dead. Like you always wanted Helena"

"You monster." she lunged for her until two strong arms looped around her and held her back a light soft voice whispered

"Do.not.attack.her." Helena recognised the voice "shes stronger than you. She doesnt look it but she is. Come with me" Aiden led her away and Lyndseys parents went to her and led her away.

"Thanks for stopping me. That wasnt the time or the place for a scene like that. I would have just embarassed both of us" They were sitting on the bonnet of his car overlooking the town. "No bother. I had an ulterior motive, but i cannot get into that right now. It isnt the right time" They sat in silence for a minute. Both thinking about who was going to bring it up. Helena chose to be the one. "Why did you... do that? After what you said to me before, surely you wouldnt care"

"I did what I did because i cared... but well now it seems that it didnt matter, not really. I put you... me... through all that pain for no reason. Because its happening anyway" she was silent and he thought about kissing her. It became more and more tempting, everytime he looked at her. He leaned over and placed his mouth on hers gently and to his joy she didnt push him off her, instead pushing her mouth onto his with earnest and he tried to slip his tongue in her mouth and she allowed it and pushed her into his and the world seemed a little brighter for 2 people. If it was only those two people.

"Please come home with me, please.. nothing needs to happen but i have to know your safe... I... I love you"

"You mean that" he nodded meekly "ok" and she kissed him again


End file.
